1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to privacy settings, and more particularly to systems and methods for dynamically generating a privacy summary.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, users of networking websites connect with other users by providing information about themselves. For example, a user may post contact information, background information, current job position, hobbies, and so forth. Other users may contact the user based on common interests or for any other reason.
Recently, social networking websites have developed systems for better connecting various users. For example, users may be grouped together based on geographical location, employer, job type, and so forth. As social networking has grown more popular, users have realized a need for a certain amount of privacy. In other words, not every particular user wants all the other users to be able to access the information about the particular user.
There are existing mechanisms that allow the user to display information about the user or to not display their information. Some mechanisms may allow the user to select settings that display only certain information to the users. Typically, however, these mechanisms are all or nothing. In other words, the user can choose to display pieces of the information or not. Further, often the user is unaware of what the settings selected represent with respect to the information that will, or will not, be displayed about the user.